


Nothing wrong with being a Goody Two-Shoes

by hellozukohere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mild Sexual Content, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Protective Miya Atsumu, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellozukohere/pseuds/hellozukohere
Summary: "You haven't actually gotten serious, yet, have you Sakusa-san", Kageyama asked sounding genuinely curious and weirdly polite. His expression was still blank. It was starting to become unnerving. Why couldn't he read him? And what does he even mean by that?"What makes you say that?", Sakusa, who must have been thinking the same as Atsumu, asked eerily. Atsumu didn't miss Komoris stunned expression. He most certainly was dreading this. He hates confrontation and making enemies with one of the top setters their age on his first day wasn't really something he planned on doing here. Even Hoshiumi has stopped laughing and is currently watching with curiosity."I mean you are way more normal then what I would imagine you would be like, so far.", he added. No malice behind his words. And yet, the words cut deep. Even the guy sitting next to Kageyama seemed to be in complete shock. For a second they froze. What just happened? Had he really just called a top three spiker average?or: Kageyama is not as brooding and emotionless as he appears to be. Atsumu is trying to figure him out and when he does he is not sure if he wants to ever let him go.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 281





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that I don't own any of the mentioned characters nor the rights to Haikyuu.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

When Atsumu entered the National Youth Intensive Training Camp the first thing he did was observe. He already knew the building from last year. However, most people here were unknown to him. Various talented players from different prefectures were gathered together on the court. They all are supposed to be the best of the best. And that piqued his interest.

"Long time no see Komori-kun", Atsumu greets the starting libero for Itachiyama, whom he recognized from a practice match.

"Oy Atsumu-kun", he answered, behind him appearing a tall, rather distressed looking Sakusa. "I assumed I would be seeing you here", the ace mumbled beneath his mask.

"It does make sense", Komori agreed, an honest smile plastered on his face, "though I must say I expected Osamu-kun to be here, too".

"Don`t ya worry Samu-chan will be fine. I'm sure by now he is used to being overshadowed by his ravishingly good-looking twin", Atsumu jokingly responded to that.

"Good to know your arrogance hasn't left you", a voice chimed in. Sakusa's expression darkened. Now standing next to him is a grinning Hoshiumi Kourai. Atsumu plainly chuckled at that.

Barely marking 169 cm the white-headed clearly stood out in this crowd full of giants. Most would probably assume that because of his height he would be assigned as a libero or was just not any good. But underestimating him might be the worst mistake you could make and is a weapon in itself, Atsumu knew this. As the ace of Kamomedai High, that guy can jump higher than most players he had seen and he almost always scores showing off uttermost skill. Sakusa had the chance to witness his serves first-hand at a training match between their school`s teams. Atsumu had been able to watch the game on tape and had to admit that just watching him was terrifying. He smiled at that thought. He couldn't wait to be facing off with him in a match himself.

"Huh, Kusa-kun you are looking more constipated than usual. Still, sour over your loss?",Hoshiumi teasingly added, his grin deepening.

He loved messing with people. And Sakusa was just a prone victim to his shenanigans.

"Don't call me that", he retorted with, what Atsumu assumed was a scowl slightly hidden beneath the taller ones mask. 

"Oh come on now. That was like a year ago", Komori sulked.

"Still won tho", Hoshiumi responded.

There was no actual malice behind his teasing they all knew this. Well, most of the time there wasn`t. It usually was just harmless banter. Besides, seeing Sakusa so riled up was way too entertaining to miss out on, Atsumu thought, now looking at the enraged glare coming from said guy. 

"Seen anyone interesting here, yet?", Atsumu decided to ask, looking over to the small 2nd year.

"Not really, though I heard that the setter of the team who beat Ushijima-san is supposed to be here", he answered to the curious blond.

Interesting. Another setter. One that beat Shiratorizawa. Maybe this will be more fun than I thought, he mused, now scanning the other players once again.

"Ah, yes. From Karasuno, right?" Before their game with Aoba Johsai, he had never really heard about Karasuno. No one expected them to win against the Shiratorizawa. Hell, even now going into the nationals they are considered to be the underdog. Everything about them spiked Atsumu`s interest. Let's see what that infamous setter of theirs can do. Atsumu chuckled slightly beneath his breath at that.

"What are you laughing at Atsumu-kun? You know the guy?", Hoshiumi asked him, seeming curious.

"I don`t.", Atsumu simply retorted, the smile he had put on not leaving his face. At first glance, one might have mistaken his expression for pure cordiality, but looking at the purely challenging, yet enthralled look in his eyes, this thought was quick to be discredited.

"Damn, it never fails to surprise me how scary this dude can get", Komori half-whispered to an equally disturbed looking Sakusa, who just nodded curtly at that.

_______________

The setter's name, they soon found out, is Tobio Kageyama. Atsumu hadn`t really been paying attention to the raven-haired boy until then, but now that he was, he can`t stop studying him. He is beautiful. That he noticed rather quickly, although he would never admit that out loud. The second thing that caught his attention were his ink blue eyes and their captivating nature. The younger boy didn't smile. Not once. Instead, a never ending scowl seemed to be engraved on his face. Quite intimidating, Atsumu had to admit. Kageyama always looked like he was deep in thought, unapproachable even. Or was this just his resting face? He didn't know but made it his mission to find out. But first. Their first training. He had hoped to be able to catch a glance at him performing on the court. Unfortunately for him, they were in different training groups for the day and he was too busy being fully occupied with the matches they played. At the end, he had to admit that he was exhausted. Not only physically, but also mentally. All day he had been paying attention to every single detail, every teammate and every opponent. He now had to toss to people that usually were on the other side of the net. But he quickly grew accustomed to it. After all, he was one of the most talented setters in their age group, at least that is what the sports magazines and reporters said.

_______________

"Well that was unfair", Komori stated on their way to dinner.

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser Komori-kun.", Hoshiumi retorted with a grin, fastening his steps so he can keep up with the others.

"Yeah, careful there, or else people might mistake ya for Sakusa-kun", Atsumu added with a sly grin, all of them further walking to the canteen.

"Excuse me", Sakusa said with an incredulous look on his face and then gave an exhausted sigh. " I don't even know why I keep up with you."

"Oh shut up ya know ya love us" , Atsumu grinned.

"I`m soooo hungryyy", an impatient Hoshiumi now interrupted them, whining and shoving his way to the front of the line at the counter.

"I swear ta god, with the way ya act people might mistake ya for a child", Atsumu, who was now trying to shove himself to the front as well, said. That was a mistake, he bitterly realized, earning a kick to his side and a "Says you" from Hoshiumi.

"Stop it guys. People are already looking.", Komori now, like the pacifist that he is, said trying to break them apart, giving it his best to hide his amusement. Being distracted by their bickering they didn't realize that Sakusa was not with them anymore. Instead, he started walking towards a table where two first years were sitting. The first to notice their teammate's absence was Komori Motoya. 

"Guys", he anxiously mumbled, "am I just imagining things, or is Sakusa really stalking towards Karasunos setter?"

That was enough to make the other two stop fighting, instead, they whipped their heads towards the scene that was about to unwrap.

Komori, now fully aware that no he is not just hallucinating , started jogging towards Sakusa, catching up with him. The others came closer as well but stopped when they were in hearing distance. They wouldn't want to interrupt the spectacle that was Sakusa's attempt on interacting with a stranger and were more than content with just being a humble spectator of the show.

"What the hell are you doing", Komori asked, but it was like Sakusa didn't even notice him. Or he was just really good at ignoring people. Whatever it was, it was not helping him with the unsettling feeling that started to settle in his gut. And of course, Atsumu and Hoshiumi just stood there, letting him deal with this.

They finally arrived at the table, grabbing the first year's attention and before Komori could say anything else, Sakusa started speaking.

"I haven't seen the video, yet. But why did Shiratorizawa lose? Was Wakatoshi-kun not at his best?"

Huh. That is not what they expected. They all knew Sakusa had poor social skills, but they hadn't pegged him as someone that would upright interrupt someone's meal and insult not only their but their whole team's abilities with a passive-aggressive insult. Surely he must know, that that is not how you approach someone. That is how you get yourself beat up. And although Kageyama is shorter, there is no chance he wouldn't win in a fight judging by his appearance and the way he gives himself. Atsumu could practically smell the anxiety radiating off of Komori from here and albeit finding this very entertaining, he was worried. Causing turmoil on the first day isn't a good look for any of them. Hoshiumi, however, doesn't seem to share his worries judging by the way he is plain out cackling. He was deep in thought, contemplating whether he should intervene or not when he heard Kageyama respond.

"He seemed to be playing his best to me", he said looking at Sakusa with honesty and ....indifference?

Hoshiumis cackle turned into a full-blown laugh, now. And all Atsumu can think right now is ´oh`. The blond usually prides himself on his impeccable abilities of knowing how to read people and assess situations accordingly, and yet, this guy managed to completely throw him off. That seemed to be the case for Sakusa, too. He could see his facade fall and with an exasperated look on his face, he exclaimed: "What!? Then why the hell did he lose? How did you manage that? Did someone actually manage to stop Wakatoshi-san?"

A small pause. What was he thinking?

"Yeah..they did.", he answered curtly.

And again, the younger setter seemed completely unbothered by the others screaming fit. No emotion apparent on his face. Atsumu furrowed his brows. 

"Who was it? What year? What's their name?". Sakusa definitely has lost it now. The only time he is forced out of his calm and collected state is when he finds players who he deems as a threat to himself. And right now he was basically frantic.

"He is as negative as you can get", Komori finally chimed in laughing nervously, trying to do damage control.

"I`m not negative. I'm just cautious.", Sakusa answers, now calm, turning to Komori. Though the calm didn't seem to last long.

"You haven't actually gotten serious, yet, have you Sakusa-san", Kageyama asked sounding genuinely curious and weirdly polite. His expression was still blank. It was starting to become unnerving. Why couldn't he read him? And what does he even mean by that?

"What makes you say that?", Sakusa, who must have been thinking the same as Atsumu, asked eerily. Atsumu didn't miss Komori's stunned expression. He most certainly was dreading this. He hates confrontation and making enemies with one of the top setters their age on his first day wasn't really something he planned on doing here. Even Hoshiumi has stopped laughing and is currently watching with curiosity.

"I mean you are way more normal than what I would imagine you would be like, so far.", he added. No malice behind his words. And yet, the words cut deep. Even the guy sitting next Kageyama seemed to be in complete shock. For a second they froze. What just happened? Had he really just called a top three spiker average?

Hoshiumis usually exuberant and teasing mannerisms started to shift like he just entered the court facing a rival. The air around them had become thin. Atsumu, although usually very much talkative, didn't dare to break the silence, still overwhelmed with what had just happened. And just like that an exasperated Sakusa turned around and walked away, mumbling something about taking a bath and germs. 

"But Sakusa-kun the food!", Komori tried, but Sakusa was already on his way out, saying they should just save him an onigiri and that he wasn't that hungry to begin with.

"So....that is Kageyama Tobio", Komori now stated quietly, when he reached them.

"Yeah. Seems like it.", Atsumu just added, whilst Hoshiumi was still silently staring daggers at the young setters back.

"Come on. Lets finally eat, now. It has been a though first day", Komori said after a moment of silence and they all just nodded at that, getting back in the now empty line.


	2. Just Some Setter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyyys,  
> I again want to preface this by saying that I don't own any of the mentioned characters nor the rights to Haikyuu.
> 
> I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long, I've been busy with exams lately. I really hope the wait was worth it and you enjoy this chapter! And thank you all so much for all the positive feedback!:)

Despite Komori's attempts at making conversation, a tense atmosphere deluged the dinner table. Everyone seemed to be in thought. And after a while, Komori gave up on trying and just started poking around in his food as well. Although Atsumu didn't live up to his brother's obsession with food, him just staring at his food was a rather uncommon occurrence. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything else besides procrastinating. Everything about this Kageyama is just so damn intriguing. Not only his appearance but also the way he just stays so fucking calm in every given situation. Not to mention his calculating eyes that seem to be observing everything and everyone at all times. Just when Atsumu thinks he has got him figured out, he says or does something that manages to throw him off completely. And it is frustrating. He wants to solve this little riddle that is Tobio Kageyama. After a short while of finally eating, everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. When Atsumu was in his dorm, which he thankfully didn't need to share with anyone, he decided to text his parents, not wanting them to worry. And to his dismay, before he could get ready for bed, his phone lit up and he saw that his brother was calling him. He sighed. 

"What the hell do ya want Samu?" he answered the phone, sitting himself down on the bed.

"Oh wow. Not even a ´hello` or at least a ´how are ya`? ´What did I do ta deserve ta be graced with such a beautiful, caring and good-hearted brother, who is checking up on me and wasting his precious time for a brat like myself` woulda been fine, too.", Osamu retorted sarcastically, after a dramatic sigh. Atsumu could practically see his shit-eating grin through the phone. God, what did I do in my past life to deserve this, he thought to himself before responding.

"Yeah, Imma hang up now.", he said curtly, his gaze drifting towards his bag which he still hadn't unpacked.

"Wait, Tsumu don't !", his twin nearly shouted. Geez, and I thought he was supposed the be the calm one, he thought chuckling slightly.

"Why? Do ya miss me that much already?", Atsumu responded in a teasing manner. But he knew there was some honesty in his question. They usually did everything together, ever since they were kids. Although, they often fought and bickered, both brothers knew that they always had each other's back. And as cheesy as that sounds Atsumu would do anything for his younger twin. Of course, they were competitive and sometimes were jealous of one another. Especially at the beginning of their volleyball career, Atsumu had his issues with feeling inferior in comparison to Osamu who always seemed to be a step ahead of him when it comes to his beloved sport. He started training harder, doing overtime and studying volleyball games at other schools. He pushed himself harder and harder until they were equal. Both their skill grew exponentially from then on. And people started to fear the Miya brothers. They were a unit on the court. When he first heard the news about him being invited to the Training Camp the first thing he did was gloat to Osamu about his so-called victory. ´Our skill is equal`, he had responded to the blond, ´It's just that you love volleyball a smidge more than I do`. For Atsumu that was the affirmation, he didn't know he needed back then. The affirmation that nothing could come between them. And being so far away from each other, even if it is just for 5 days was difficult. For both of them. Atsumu snapped out of his thought when his brother started talking again.

"Shut up, dumbass. How is training camp?", Osamu answered, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I guess.", the blond responded with a sigh, the exhaustion of the day gaining in on him. His legs were sore already. This sure was different from training at school. Not that he minded. He liked challenges. Besides, testing his limits and setting new ones was what got him here in the first place. 

"I know you must be tired, but Imma need more than that. How is training? Do ya know some people there?", Osamu spoke, some worry apparent in his voice. I knew he wouldn't let me off the hook this easily, Atsumu thought and decided to just surrender and give him a proper answer.

"Training is... intense. But in a good way. Most people that I have seen playing are exceptionally good, but that was ta be expected. Sakusa Kiyoomi is here, too, ya know...", he said.

"The one in the top three?", the younger one asked. Atsumu remembered the way the ace had spiked the balls today in training. The perfect aim. Perfect timing. Perfect strength. He deserved the title, no doubt. And just like that, his thoughts started drifting back to what had happened earlier today. Why had this first year called him average? 

"Yeah.", he answered still in thought. He could feel Osamu getting impatient and still he couldn't get out of his head for even a second. Maybe it was his lack of energy, he mused.

"Tsumu? Everything alright? You have been quieter than usual." His twin knew him too well. Concern now undoubtedly strained his voice. Atsumu started to feel bad. He should just get his act together.

"Just thinking.", he answered truthfully. Should he tell him? They always tell each other everything and it is not even like it is a secret. But an annoying voice in his head kept telling him to not pester his brother with unnecessary drama. Not like it matters. But it was something that intrigued Atsumu. Or rather HE was something that intrigued Atsumu. And since he couldn't get him off his mind, might as well talk about it. So after a short while, he added: "He started a fight with someone today."

"Huh. Who did?", Osamu asked confused. 

"Sakusa-kun.", the setter simply stated.

That seemed to confuse Osamu even more. Almost a minute passed and Atsumu swore he could hear his brother's brain work overload. After snapping out of his state of shock Atsumu asked incredulously: "What? Are we talking about the same prissy, germaphobic, impassive-"

"Yes, him. Ya can stop now.", Atsumu interrupted the other, smiling at his brother's antics.

"That doesn't sound like him at all. With who?", Osamu now asked. Well, here it goes..., the blond thought.

"Some setter. From Karasuno I think", he replied trying hard to sound indifferent. He hoped Osamu wouldn't notice. Ugh, what even is there to notice? Kageyama is just an unknown opponent. There is nothing wrong with wanting to get to know him. No, not him. His setting. Yeah, getting to know his setting. God even in his thoughts he managed to ramble and not make any sense, Atsumu begrudgingly pondered.

Osamu didn't seem to notice his brother's small crisis or if he did, he didn't call him out on it. "Karasuno, eh? Didn't they beat Shiratorizawa? Haven't seen him play. Is he that good?", he replied.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him play, yet, either. But he managed ta appear as a threat ta Sakusa-kun. Even Hoshiumi-kun takes him seriously. Take from that what ya will." Ok, now he was sure that he sounded petty. But given his current situation, who wouldn't. Right?

"Hoshiumi-san is there, too? Well, at least ya know some people.", Osamu responded. Good, changing the subject. That Atsumu could do.

"I'm surrounded by weirdos.", he half-heartedly joked wanting to light up the mood a bit. Truth is most of the people he met here were far from normal. He knew that. But he guessed that to end up here you had to somehow stand out. You can't just be averagely good. You need something that sets you apart from everyone else. People like Hosiumi-kun had exactly that. Hell, sometimes he even wondered if they were human when he saw them playing.

"Bold statement, coming from you.", Osamu teased. Atsumu knew he wasn't quite normal himself, too. His work ethic and drive were remarkable. And paired with his born talent, he sure was a great threat, too. He chuckled.

"Rude."

"Thanks, I try.", Osamu countered. Honestly, why does he even bother with him.

"I knew I should have hung up.", Atsumu said, not really meaning it. Although he may not seem like it, he does enjoy talking to his brother. It always helps him ease his mind. Also, having a different perspective on things can be quite useful sometimes, especially since Osamu usually is the more rational one out of the two.

"Ah, common now Tsumu don't be like that. So, back to that mysterious setter of yours. Does he have a name?", his brother said, averting the attention back to their former topic. Of course, he wouldn't let it slip, the blond thought before answering.

"Tobio Kageyama." He hadn't said the younger setters name out loud until this given moment, he realized. The name rolled off his tongue so naturally. Like he had said it a million times before. God, he is already deeps in, isn't he? Get it together Atsumu, you don't even know this dude, he tried reminding himself.

"Definitely heard that somewhere. Do ya consider him a threat, too? Usually, I am not able ta stop ya from ranting about other setters, so what's up with him that got you all quit?" Does he consider him a threat? Well, yeah...But if it is justified that he will have to find out. And what that is about Kageyama that managed to shut him up? He doesn't know. And he hates this feeling of uncertainty.

"I dunno.", he meekly admits and hated how out of character that sounded.

"What do ya mean ya don't know?", Osamu now exclaimed sounding extremely weirded out. He must have been thinking the same.

"I can`t read him, that's what I mean.", Atsumu elaborated, annoyance now visible in his voice. Admitting that was even worse than just thinking it, he registered.

"Aww, what happened to your ´incredible understanding of the human nature`?" Ok, Osamu was definitely mocking him now. 

"Still working just fine.", he retorted through gritted teeth, letting himself be teased by his twin.

"Not with him, tho.", his brother bluntly stated. He knew it was just a way to get a reaction from him. 

So he simply asked: "Are ya purposely trynna piss me off?" Osamu laughed at that. That brat, the older one thought and rolled his eyes. 

When his laugh started dying down Osamu managed to remark: "Don't worry big bro. I gotcha." 

"Huh. What's that supposed ta mean.", Atsumu now asked very much confused. Honestly, Osamu has to stop doing that. Just because they are twins doesn't mean that they have telepathatical powers that allow them to know what's on the others mind. Which Atsumu honestly counts as a blessing. Knowing what's on his brother's mind would have probably scarred him for life.

"Imma do some snooping around.", he answered like it was the most obvious thing. Oh no, Atsumu thinks. He really doesn't like the direction of where this is going. He hopes he is wrong with his assumption.

"You are gonna do what, now?", he inquires, hoping that his worries are unfounded.

"Research, of course.", Osamu replied annoyed. 

"Huh. What for? What does that have ta do with anything we just said?", Atsumu asks dumbfounded.

"God, I always knew I was the smarter brother, but this is just pitiful. I'm gonna do research on that setter of yours. Obviously." So turns out his worries were not unfounded. Great. Fucking great. Skipping over the fact that he has just been called dumb, he started repeating Osamu's words in his head. ´Research on that setter of yours`. Oh no. Oh, no no no. Was he that obvious? Now he feels like a fucking creep doing a background check on a complete stranger. How did he always end up in situations like this?

"You are not gonna stalk him Samu!", Atsumu exclaimed sounding affronted.

"Don't tell me you are not even a little bit curious. It is such a rare occurrence that another player got ya so worked up", Osamu tried. So it was obvious. No big deal. Just stay calm, Atsumu told himself.

"I`M NOT WORKED UP!", he almost shouted. Smooth. Real smooth. That totally convinced him that you don't have a weird fascination with this poor guy, he thought whilst mentally slapping himself.

"Hmm, sure thing. That wasn't a no, tho.", Osamu knowingly responded. Atsumu could hear his amusement through the speaker but was thankful that he didn't outright expose him. He doesn`t think he would be able to handle the embarrassment. He started pondering again. Many people do research on their opponents...And it is not like we would break into his house or something. Hell, it wasn't even him who would be doing the ´snooping around`. Surely Osamu would just collect some facts on the internet about him. And that doesn't really count as invading someone's privacy, does it? The information would be public anyway. And maybe that would answer some of his questions and he could go back to worrying about volleyball. Now that he thought about it that doesn't sound that bad. 

"Whatever. Just so ya know, I have nothing ta do with this.", he finally responded trying to sound as apathetic as possible.

"`Course not.", his twin replied with a smile. "Alright Tsumu as much as I find this very much entertaining, I don't think your trainers would appreciate ya being tired tomorrow. It's best if ya go to sleep, now.", he added after a few seconds. On that cue, a yawn escaped Atsumu's lips and Osamu chuckled.

"Mmhh you are probably right. Night, dumbass.", he mumbled as a response and stood up from his bed.

"Good night, weirdo.", Osamu said and hung up. 

And with that, the call ended. 

Since it had already turned dark and Atsumu seemed to be getting more and more engulfed by his tiredness with every passing minute, he decided to take care of his bag tomorrow. He got himself ready for bed and as he was laying himself down the image of Tobio Kageyama with his dark hair and stern look allowed its way back into Atsumus's head. He couldn't help, but smile. Good thing nobody could see him right now. He turned the lights off. I will figure you out, he thought before finally drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this was todays chapter. I really hope that you enjoyed it. I know that Kageyama and Atsumu haven't really interacted with each other, yet, but I promise you they will soon. I will try to update as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions or just feedback I would love to hear it. Love y'all so much and thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day, byeee :))


	3. Why does the universe hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to preface this by saying that I don't own any of the mentioned characters nor the rights to Haikyuu.
> 
> Heyy, so it has been a while and I'm really sorry for that. I have been really busy, but after watching the last episode of season 4 I just had to upload again. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I will try to post more frequently from now on. Thank you for everyone who keeps reading and for all the feedback, I really appreciate it. :))

The next day Atsumu woke up with a certain determination. Today, I will finally see him play, he thought with a smile plastered on his face. He got himself ready for breakfast and headed to the dining hall. Kageyama was again sitting and chatting with the same guy as the day before. Chigaya Eikichi. Atsumu had played against him in their last training. He was tall and his blocks were good, undoubtedly he was better than your average middle blocker, but still. In comparison to the others he just sort of seemed bland. He doesn't like him, Atsumu decided as he watched the two converse further. The thought of someone else here getting to know the setter before him annoyed him. He knows it is childish, but that doesn't make those thoughts magically disappear. And aren't most people somehow driven by childish motives anyway?

"Hey, Atsumu-kun! You good?", he registered Hoshiumi saying. They were all sitting down at a table now with food displayed in front of them. He must have been gazing off.

"Yeah, I`m alright. Just not the morning kinda person, ya know.", Atsumu responded, eyes still fixed on the two first years at the table next to them. But as soon as he felt Hoshiumi's eyes following his gaze he quickly snapped out of it. The white-haired spiker was now watching those two as well, a smirk creeping upon his face.

"Checking out the competition, I see", he teased. Oh, come on don't act all high and mighty now when you were literally glaring at him like you wanted him dead just yesterday, Atsumu thought.

"Just curious.", the blond setter replied whilst picking around in his rice. Why couldn't everyone just let him be?, he was now musing begrudgingly. The others that were formerly talking about an incident that had happened at a training match at Itachiyama were now listening in on their conversation.

"Oh please not him again", Sakusa rolled his eyes. He had chosen to just act like he didn't snap at the younger boy and ignore him as far as he could. Atsumu didn't mind. If it prevents another one of Sakusas outbursts it might be better that way.

"Yall can't even let the poor guy eat in peace. At least wait until practice with the glaring and shit-talk.", Komori added sounding both amused and exhausted. Although they were all around the same age he really was the most mature and reasonable out of the group. Which had its advantages, but more often than not was quite annoying.

"I didn`t even do anything! Sakusa-kun and Hoshiumi-kun are the ones at fault here.", Atsumu defended himself sounding affronted. At that Hoshiumis eyes widened and a challenging look made its way up to his face. I shouldn't have mentioned Hoshiumi, he regrettably thought when he saw the look in the ace`s eyes.

"Why so defensive Tsumu-kun?", he taunted. He looked over to Sakusa and froze when he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes as well. Seriously what is up with Sakusa these last few days.

"Yes, Atsu-kun why so defensive? Weren't you the one stalking the setter just now?", Sakusa chimed in. Atsumu is not sure if he likes this newly discovered side of the germaphobe. Why can`t he simply go back to not giving a fuck about anything other than volleyball and germs? The setter's expression had darkened now, annoyance visibly showing in his features. That can hardly be considered stalking, he was just looking over for like a second, he thought. He was wondering what they would say if they would have heard the call between him and his twin. But Sakusa really shouldn't be one to judge. Wasn't he the one sulking like a toddler just because this random guy called him average?

"Wow. Never thought the day would come where I would hear Sakusa Kyoomi call someone by a nickname", Komori said in disbelieve, interrupting the two from taunting Atsumu even more.

"Savor it, because it won't happen ever again." At that Hoshiumi chuckled. Them teaming up together really isn't something that happens often and quite frankly isn't something people want to see happening often either. Good to know that bullying me is a good enough reason for them to do so, Atsumu bickered internally.

"Anyways. What was it about Sakusa-kun accidentally spiking a ball ta the head of an opponent's girlfriend again?", Atsumu asked, wanting to divert the attention back to the conversation they were having earlier. Hoshiumi started laughing once again and Sakusas typical grimace had returned.

"Oh, so you were listening, after all, Atsumu-kun. Great.", the curly head retorted to the now grinning Miya twin.

The banter continued during the whole of breakfast. Everyone except Sakusa was laughing when they finally saw the list of the teams hanging on the door of the gym. Hoshiumi and Atsumu were on the same team whereas Komori was in the opposing team together with Kageyama and that middle blocker of his. The laughing stopped. A devilish grin was now very much apparent on Hoshiumis face. It must have been contagious because soon enough Atsumu had put on the exact same smile together with that challenging look of his. Finally, I will see him play, he thought whilst entering the gym. After their warm-up and stretching, they positioned themselves accordingly on the court. Atsumu was staring straight at Kageyama who now reciprocated his gaze and was looking him directly in the eyes. Let the better one win, the older setter mused when he heard the coach's whistle.

_____________________________

Kageyama Tobio wasn't anything like what he had expected him to be. He had expected someone more aggressive. Someone more demanding. Someone...different. He was good, that was out of question. Together with Atsumu Miya he probably counted as one of the best setters at the training camp. The first year barely did mistakes and when he did he quickly assessed them and moved on. He made sure to check up on his teammates asking them what tosses they preferred and what he could improve. It was astounding to see how fast he was able to implement their wishes and toss the ball directly to the place where they wanted it to be. Atsumu could sometimes see a slight bit of shock visible in the spiker's eyes as the volleyball flew straight in their hand preparing a perfect shot. In the middle of their game, he even heard the trainers say to each other that it would be difficult for those who got used to Kageyamas and Atsumus accuracy when they would return to their original teams. But although both of them were good, Atsumu was better. The younger setter preferred to play safe, not taking any risks and that is what set them apart. The second-year smiled at that and tossed the ball to Hoshiumi who spiked the ball vigorously to the other side and scored. Everyone was thrown off by that. Atsumu's smile deepened. They underestimated him like he had expected them to. They fell for his trap. He looked over to Kageyama who was smiling, too. And just like that Atsumu's expression fell. How did this guy even manage to make his smiles look frightening? For such a tame player he sure knew how to intimidate others. And why does he look delighted instead of threatened or shocked like his teammates. Hell, even Komori looks appalled and he knows Hoshiumi. This angered the older setter. He doesn't seem to be the least bit impressed by any of their skills. It was merely a challenge for the genius setter. Atsumu looked over to the ace that had earned their team the point and felt the vexation radiating off of him. He must have been thinking the same, Atsumu figured. 

_____________________________

The training went on as both of the teams increased in skill and team play now that they have gotten used to each other. In the end, Atsumus team had won after an intense game that had them playing at over 30 points in their 3rd set. The rest of the training went by rather quickly and in the end, everyone was exhausted. They finished off their morning practice by stretching. Hoshiumi kept on staring at Kageyama with furrowed brows. He seemed to be deep in thought and that is when Atsumu decided to reel him back into reality.

"Checking out the competition, I see", he said trying his best to sound like the ace but said ace didn't avert his eyes from the younger setter. Atsumu wasn't even sure if Hoshiumi had heard him, because usually he always has a comeback. He was contemplating whether to say it again more loudly when he heard Sakusa speak. 

"You suck at impersonations." At that, the blond turned his head to Sakusa forgetting his former concerns. The spiker wore his usual deadpanned expression seeming very unfazed by the angry look Atsumu was now giving him.

"Shut your trap! I wasn't talking ta ya.", he responded. Sakusa just rolled his eyes and continued stretching. Atsumu turned over to attempt another conversation with the entranced Hoshiumi when he saw that he was no longer sitting down. He was strutting towards Kageyama who was yet again sitting next to Chigaya. He huffed at that. Komori noticed the spikers absence, too, and was now standing up himself. Atsumu decided it wouldn't hurt to join them, he wanted to see how this would unfold. Sakusa stuck with his plan of ignoring the first year and continued stretching while the other three were walking towards the other side of the hall. Hoshiumi hadn't registered them walking up to him, yet and kept his focus on his targeted victim. Atsumu then stopped Komori from walking further when they were at hearing distance.

"Huh. Why did we stop?", the libero asked incredulously. 

"It`s better we leave Hoshiumi-kun ta deal with it himself. We are close enough ta intervene if something happens.", Atsumu responded, leaving out the fact that he doesn't really think they have to worry. He doubts Kageyama would let something happen. From the way he had seen him interact with his teammates, he rather appears to want to avoid social conflicts. He can't believe that just yesterday he had pegged him as the type to seek fights. Usually, his instincts are accurate. And again this feeling of uncertainty crept its way back as well as the memories of his brother's last call. 

"Have you seen me before?", he heard Hoshiumi say to Kageyama grabbing the setter's attention. The raven-haired boy was now looking up from his seated position to the ace who was now towering over him. He had his arms crossed and angry eyes were staring right down at the boy. But that didn't seem to faze the first year at all. As always he kept his calm and responded curtly and honestly.

"Yeah, since I came here." That startled Hoshiumi once again. Atsumu simply grinned at those words. Of course, he would say something like that. His answers are always so simple and he means exactly what he says. No ill intentions or manipulation involved. Atsumu could say that he respected that about the younger setter. But who knows, maybe it is just naivety and a tad too much confidence speaking. Whatever it was it managed to throw most people off.

"I`m asking you if you've seen any of my games before.", Hoshiumi elaborated. Clearly, he thinks that Kageyama just didn't understand his question. But that wasn't the case. 

"No.", he curtly responded and moved to continue stretching. Komori desperately tried covering up his laugh in a chocked up cough when he heard the setter's response. It truly was fascinating how unbothered the guy is by everything and how completely different he acts compared to the others around him. The middle blocker who was sitting next to him was clearly freaking out right now and it wasn't even him that was being confronted. Kageyama on the other hand was his usual nonchalant self, clearly unfazed. If Atsumu hadn't been so engrossed in analyzing the first year, he probably would have laughed, too. Especially at the grimace, Hoshiumi was now making.

"Then be more scared of me! Be surprised!", he nearly yelled. After taking a breath he continued: "Usually people underestimate me because of my height and then freak out when they see my skills" But Kageyama isn't like other people. And that was what made him so interesting. The setter's smirk grew.

"You do freak me out. But, you are a great reference, too.", Kageyama retorted now looking directly in the eyes of the distraught white head. And again his answer practically dripped with honesty. But that didn't seem to satisfy Hoshiumi at all. His mouth fell open. After a moment of silence and disbelief, he screamed.

"What!?" Kageyama was still just looking up at him placidly. Ok, this guy sure is bold. Atsumu chuckled and started walking up to them thinking that he should probably break this up before Hoshiumu draws more attention to them with all his screaming.

"Wow, you've got guts.", he said to the young boy. The raven instantly turned to look at him now and to Atsumu's surprise, he tensed. His eyes were even more mesmerizing up close. A deep dark blue resembling the depths of an ocean. Mysterious and full of uncertainty. How fitting, he thought, but quickly shrugged it off. After a few seconds of procrastinating he added: "I actually thought ya were gonna be pretty prickly at first, but on the court, ya are a Goody Two-Shoes, aren't ya?" Sure he was teasing the first year a bit, but he was speaking his mind, too. He was simply trying to light up the mood a little and mess around, but he didn't anticipate the setter's reaction. A deep scowl started engulfing his features like he was replaying those words over and over again in his head trying to figure them out. The scowl quickly turned into an irritated expression. Yeah, Atsumu hadn't expected that. He didn't want to irritate Kageyama. He thought he wouldn't care and just respond in his strangely polite way. Like he did with Sakusa and Hoshiumi. But instead, his body tensed even further and he seemed completely agitated. 

"What.", he answered through gritted teeth. Atsumu's smile froze on his face. He didn't like this turn of events. Everyone who was observing them seemed to be surprised as well. Even Hoshiumi gave Atsumu a questioning look. 

The voice of the coach suddenly chimed in and cut through the tension that had built up. 

"Good training everyone! If you have properly stretched you can go now. Dinner is at 5 p.m.!"

And with that Kageyama walked off with a distressed Chigaya who was hectically trying to follow him. 

"I know I said you can continue with the glaring and shit-talk at practice, but that wasn't meant literally, you know.", Komori said interrupting the silence. Atsumu was still standing at the same point frozen and with a pained expression painted on his face. Yeah, he definitely fucked that up. His brother was right. His ´incredible understanding of the human nature` really wasn't working with Kageyama. He never had problems making friends. Quite the contrary, he had always been rather popular and people usually found him charming or funny at least. And just this once when he is actually interested in someone, he manages to make him mad the second he opens his mouth. If it was his personality maybe he would have been able to just swallow the bitter pill and not make anything of it, but Kageyama has been polite and nonchalant for the whole durance of this training camp. Yeah, this was frustrating and honestly a blow to Atsumu's ego. God, I didn't ask to be humbled like that, he miserably thought and took a deep breath.

"Looks like we aren't at fault for anything this time Atsumu-kun, doesn't it?" Sakusa joined them, now, clearly amused by Atsumu's suffering. Hoshiumis mood seemingly lit up with the germaphobes taunt and he started giggling. Why does the universe hate me so much, he bitterly asked himself.

"Oh fuck off." Sakusa was grinning. A rare sight and of course it had to be because of his misery. 

"Come on, let's just go guys. Training was hard and I think we all need to take a shower.", Kimori said being his typical reasonable self. But this was one of the times that it wasn't annoying. He welcomed the given chance to escape and flee to his room where he could ponder alone. At the mentioning of a shower Sakusas eyes lit up.

"Yes. A shower is very much needed.", the spiker said and already made his way up to the exit. Komori was hurriedly trying to keep up with him waving at the other two. 

"Bye guys. See you at dinner!", he yelled at them from the exit.

They both shouted their Goodbyes back and started walking out of the gym as well. They didn't really talk on their way to their rooms and let themselves be engulfed by the comfortable silence. But when they separated Atsumu`s frown returned. He needs to fix this, he thought as he stepped into his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was todays chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Finally the both of them interacted with each other. Off to a rocky start, I would say, but lets see how their relationship will develop from now on. Let me know what you guys think and your assumptions on how things are going to proceed I am always open for suggestions and would love to hear your opinions! :))) Love yall!


	4. King!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to preface this by saying that I don't own any of the mentioned characters nor the rights to Haikyuu.
> 
> Heyy guyssss, I am back with another upload. I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for all the feedback on my last chapter!:)

Atsumu immediately made his way up to the bathroom and got himself ready to take a shower by stripping his sweaty clothes off. His mind was still replaying the scene that had unfolded a few minutes ago. He stepped in the shower as he was contemplating where he went wrong. If he was remembering it right Kageyama had stiffened the moment he joined the conversation. So was it just that he disliked him? Maybe he saw him as a threat? But until this given moment the boy had always responded to rivalry or threats with enthusiasm. Or maybe it was because he is a setter, too? The more he thought about it the more questions started flooding his mind. After a few minutes of procrastinating he tried pulling himself together. Overthinking it alone in the shower in this state wouldn't get him anywhere. He needs a clear head and a concise plan on how he is going to approach this situation. The impact this stranger had on Atsumu was a foreign phenomenon to him and admittedly scary. Usually people don't grab his attention like this setter did and when they do his interest in them fades away rather quickly. But with Kageyama it is different. He cares what the first year thinks about him and wants to get to know him better. With a sigh he started shampooing his hair and led his mind wander to less heavy topics that could distract him from his misery. When he stepped out of the shower he dried himself off and changed into something comfortable and laid down on his bed. He still had half an hour until dinner and was wondering if it was worth it taking a nap when he remembered something. His brother. Didn't he want to do research on Kageyama? Maybe he can help him with this he thought while he was dialing in his number and before he knew it he pressed call.

"Whats wrong Tsumu?", the twin immediately asked when he picked up.

"How would ya even know that something is wrong? I didn't even say anything, yet.", the blond responded a bit weirded out. Sometimes it gets really annoying and creepy the way Osamu always knew when something was bothering him.

"Why else would ya call at this time of the day? Especially when ya have been required by the National Youth.", Osamu concluded matter-of-factly. He does have a point.

"Fair enough." Atsumu started fidgeting with his blanket. He wanted to ask his twin about Kageyama, but didn't know how to without making a fool out of himself. Just when he wanted to say something the gray haired spoke up again.

"So what do ya need me for?", he asked with a slight hint of curiosity laced into his tone. Good, he brought it up first. That makes it a little less awkward, Atsumu thought.

"Remember that setter that we talked about?", Atsumu asked him. It was more of a rhetorical question considering that they had talked about him just yesterday, but he needed to start this conversation somehow.

"Ya mean the one ya sent me ta spy on? Yeah, I remember him. Why?", a now obviously amused Osamu answered. And there it was. His brothers special talent of effortlessly taunting and humiliating Atsumu without even trying. He felt the strong urge to defend himself here, so he did.

"First off all, I think we already had established the fact that I didn't tell ya ta do anything. Ya wanted ta do it all on your on accord.", he tried vindicating himself. And it is true, isn't it? He had never explicitly asked Osamu to do anything. It was his idea in the first place.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." He hates how frustrated his twin can make him get. And this was no exception, but he decided that it`s better to just brush it off, before he starts another argument. He was here for a reason after all. So he just ignored his brothers last few words and moved on with his tirade.

"And secondly, did ya?" He must not have been expressing himself very clearly, because for a few seconds it was quiet.

"Did I what?", Osamu inquired seemingly confused. Atsumu dreaded every second of this. But he kept going.

"Spy on him.", he forced out. He could feel his younger twin grinning on the other side of the call and rolled his eyes. He is enjoying this way too much.

"What if I did?", his brother asked pugnacious. Yep, he is going to be the death of me, Atsumu mused.

"Cut the bullshit and just tell me.", he snapped. He usually would have responded with a teasing comment as well, but he was slowly getting impatient. He wanted his brother just this once to be straightforward and tell him what he wanted to know.

"Tell you what? If I already did some research on him?", Osamu asked playing dumb. Obviously today was not Atsumus lucky day.

"I swear ta god I will hang up if ya don't stop!", he exclaimed very much frustrated. And instead of taking him seriously Osamu needless to say decided chuckling at his twins outburst was the better option. Atsumu huffed which only made Osamu crack up even more. After a few seconds, in which Atsumu had considered actually hanging up, he had calmed down and was back to being his usual calm and indifferent self.

"But then ya would miss out on quite some information.", Osamu finally replied with merriment still apparent in his voice.

"Hah. So ya did do research.", Atsumu exclaimed happily, his agitation from earlier completely forgotten. He figured that Osamu probably had already looked into Karasunos setter. Although he wouldn't ever admit it, Atsumu knew that without him his brother was probably dying out of boredom. And there is only so much volleyball you could play before needing something else to spend your time on. And a task as easy as that is the perfect distraction. And its not like it is completely purposeless either. Not only would Osamu help his brother with it, but the research would surely be useful in case they have a face off with Karasuno in nationals.

"Yeah and I still can't believe ya called just for that. Must be someone special then, mustn't it?", Osamu answered. He is, but he would never confess that to his brother. Not out loud at least. Besides this was an emergency. Not that Osamu would understand, he hadn't told his twin what had happened today and Atsumu wasn't really planning on doing so either. He wouldn't take it seriously anyway and would just make fun of him so why even bother. And maybe, just maybe him being embarrassed about his failed attempt at a conversation with the younger setter had something to do with it as well.

"Osamu.", Atsumu said ominously. He himself was shocked at how stern and threatening he had just sounded. And Osamu most likely was, too. It was not everyday that his older brother called him Osamu and not by his nickname.

"Calm down it`s not like ya are in a hurry.", the younger twin retorted after quickly getting over his moment of shock.

"Just tell me. I`m dying over here Samu.", Atsumu whined. He knew he was being a bit overdramatic, but it really wasn't fair to keep him waiting like that. He wouldn't do that to his twin. Probably.

"Ya are so dramatic, ya know that? But alright. Because Im feeling nice today. ", Osamu responded with an accentuated sigh. After a while he went on: "Well, his name is Tobio Kageyama and he is the main setter of Karasuno, but ya know that already. He is quite good. Even took the spot off a third year. I have watched the game of them against Shiratorizawa and this guy sure is a sore loser. Something ya have in common. He brings out the best out of his teammates and pushes them to perform. He is quite bold on the court, too. Ya ever heard about the insane quick attack of Karasunos first years?" All of this information was listed rather quickly in Osamus typical monotone voice. It was hard for Atsumu to keep up with all that. But when the words sunk in he shook his head in bewilderment. That is not at all how he has seen the younger setter play on the court. Was he just testing the waters here and thats why he was so different in the training camp? Or was he just more comfortable with his team? Whatever it was, he wanted to see this other side of Kageyama now that he knew of its existence. It was slowly driving him insane how unsolvable this puzzle that is Kageyama seemed to be. But it was keeping him on his toes as well. It had him always looking out for new surprises. He then remembered that his brother had asked him a question. It was about the infamous first year combo, wasn't it? Well, of course, he had heard of it. Their coach had mentioned it when they were briefly going over the teams that could possibly be a threat to them.

"Yeah.", he eventually answered still in thought.

"Well, he is part of it. Tosses the ball right in front of this orange haired spiker`s hand so that it stops right there. I have never seen something quite like that. We have ta try it some time! Although I don't know if ya would be able ta make the ball stop like that." He knew Kageyama was good, but that was unexpected. From what he had seen on the court he had concluded that Atsumu was the better setter. But for his own brother to judge his abilities and hearing about this genius attack made a sense of competition rise within him.

"Hey!", Atsumu now called out sounding affronted. He opened his mouth to defend himself further and prove to his brother that he was just as good if not better and could easily pull off an attack like that, too, when he heard his voice chime in again.

"Anyways, Im sure ya didn't just want me ta talk about how he plays. Ya probably know most of these things already since ya have seen the guy perform on the court already."

"Mhm yeah", the older twin replied to that. He didn't know those things, but his brother didn't need to know that. And he wanted him to continue, so he just kept quite.

"Before Karasuno High he attended Kitagawa Daiichi.", Osamu added after a while.

"Huh. Isn`t that an elite school? How did he end up in Karasuno?", Atsumu asked honestly curious. It is true that Karasuno High had reclaimed their honor and made it to the Spring High nationals, but before this year their reputation wasn't really something to gloat with. People either didn't know anything about them or called them ´The Flightless Crows`. So it understandably raised questions when a talented player like Kageyama who came from an elite school decided to join a High School like Karasuno. Surely there were enough other good elite schools in the Miyagi Prefecture he could have gone to. So why this school?

"Apparently that guy wasn't really a fan of team play back then. He used ta want ta steer the game in a way that suited him and didn't assess the tosses to the players. It is rumored that this is how he got the name king of the court.", Osamu explained still sounding nonchalant.

"King!?", Atsumu muttered in disbelief. This guy that Osamu was describing was so far off from the Kageyama that he got to meet that he almost wanted to ask if he didn't accidentally look up the wrong setter. A dark feeling settled in his gut when he thought about little Tobio getting called the king of the court by others as an insult. That was probably the reason why he had reacted the way he did when he had called him a Goody Two-Shoes. He had presumably assumed that Atsumu was insulting the very thing he had improved so much on. Not only did the blond setter start regretting saying that now, but he was also feeling the strong urge to punch everyone who made the young raven so insecure.

"Yes. But from what Ive seen of him, he doesn't really strike me as the tyrannical type. Sure a bit broody and tempered, but not remotely enough for people ta be able ta go running around calling him a dictator" Osamu seemed to be agreeing with him. 

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like him at all.", Atsumu finally said when he managed to gather himself. It was amazing how much Kageyama had managed to change for the better in such a short span of time and he could say that he respected that about him.

"He has been featured on some sports magazines, too. And guess what Ive found out!", Osamu added with a bit of enthusiasm. That caught Atsumus attention. 

"Should I be scared?", he asked half-jokingly.

"Maybe.", his brother grinned. Okay, now he was definitely interested.

"Huh!? What is it?"

"I was just kidding. I don't think ya have ta be scared. Not necessarily. Oikawa Tōru was his senpai in middle school." Atsumu couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed. He was expecting something more interesting. He had heard about Oikawa and had seen him play once, too. He admittedly was good setter. It made sense that he was Kageyamas senpai. Now that he thought about it thats probably were the boy had based his serves off of. 

"The setter of Aoba Johsai with that crazy jump serve? But why is that important?", he briskly interrupted his brother.

"I could tell ya if ya would let me speak for once.", said brother replied annoyed. After a few seconds he plainly added: " They used to date." Huh. What now. Yeah, that definitely shocked him the most. He doesn't even know why that is so surprising to him. Its not like Atsumu hadn't dated before either, but still. 

"Excuse me. Come again.", he asked incredulously hoping that he might have misheard something.

"They apparently dated.", Osamu repeated. So he heard that correctly. He really doesn't know what to make of this. It`s not even the dating part that bothers him the most its who he was dating that put a pit in his stomach. A good-looking volleyball prodigy who was his mentor at some point, too. Sure the first things applied to him as well, but all he had managed to do until this given moment was make him upset. He cringed at the memory that was now replaying in his head once again. But he couldn't have known that this was a sensitive topic to him, could he? And Kageyama had gotten rigid the moment he had approached him, so it couldn't be just that. There was something else to it. 

"Tsumu, ya alright?", his twin interrupted his train of thought. He must have been quiet for a while now. 

"I don't know.", he replied. Which was true. He was very much confused. Ugh, why does this kid have such an affect on me, he pondered.

"But isn't this good news? He is into guys, too.", Osamu tried. That had completely went over his head with all the other facts surrounding it. That lit up his mood slightly. But then he noticed why his brother had mentioned it.

"I...I don't know why that would matter ta me.", he stuttered. He didn't need his brother to know about the pitiful situation he was in at the moment. But Atsumu had a feeling that this wouldn't necessarily be very convincing to his brother. And he was right.

"Ya know what. Go be in denial for all I care, but ya can't fool me. I know ya better then ya know yourself.", Osamu retorted clearly done with his brothers shit. It wasn't even that he was in denial. He knew very well that he had put his interest in the young setter, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say that. Instead he chose the easier option. Playful fighting.

"And I`ve told ya before that that is not something ta be proud of. It`s creepy. And annoying." That will do, he thought hopefully.

"Oh please, if anything ya are the annoying twin.", Osamu fought back. Relief flushed over Atsumu. Finally the universe was on his side again. He had escaped the humiliating conversation that was just about to unwrap. Thank god.

"Yeah whatever. Was that all?", Atsumu brushed his brothers insult off. 

"Pretty much. Why? Want me ta find out his birth place, too?", the twin replied sarcastically. 

"NO!", the blond immediately yelled not wanting to take any risks. 

"Chill. I was just kidding. I have way better things ta do. ", Osamu calmly replied. 

"Sure.", Atsumu said disbelievingly. His brother wasn't really the social type so he doubts he has that many important duties to take care of. Ok he did have Rintarō Suna, but he wasn't the type to go out either. Basically his brother was stuck at home and school. 

"Fuck ya!", he retaliated clearly offended.

"I didnt even say anything!", Atsumu tried defending himself. He always finds something to be mad about, he thought begrudgingly.

"Maybe not verbally.", Osamu stated in a petty manner that could only be provoked by his twin.

"Ah so ya can read my mind now, too?", said twin started bickering.

"And what if I can?", the gray haired countered. Ugh, arguing with him is like talking to a brick wall. Atsumu was starting to get riled up again.

"Ya have to know how creepy that sounds.", he said exasperated.

"Stop calling me creepy. Ya are the one wanting background checks of random people." Ok, that`s it.

"Ya did not just go there!", he exclaimed. The bickering continued for another couple of minutes until they started drifting off and began talking about other things. When Atsumu finally looked at the time he cursed. He was late for dinner. He quickly said his brother Goodbye and jogged to the dining hall, where his friend were already waiting for him at a table. And to his surprise a certain someone was sitting at their table, too. Atsumu paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was todays chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think I am always open for suggestions. have a great day! :)


	5. The Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to preface this by saying that I don't own any of the mentioned characters nor the rights to Haikyuu.
> 
> Heyy guyys,  
> I finally managed to post again. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you will enjoy today's chapter. I made it a bit longer than the other ones:)  
> Thank you for reading and all your comments I really appreciate it! :)))

What was Kageyama doing at their table? Atsumu's heart started racing as he continued walking towards them trying his hardest to keep his expression to look unbothered. Hoshiumi was the first to notice him a grin appearing on his face. He raised his hand to greet him in response when he had finally made it to the table. Kageyama seemed to have taken notice of him as well and awkwardly looked up at him. You got this, Atsumu cheered himself on and sat down at the empty seat next to Sakusa. At that, the germaphobe scurried away from him a bit and gave him a look of disdain. The blond decided to just not take offense to it and focus on more important matters. Those conveniently mentioned important matters were still watching him as if he was about to say something. So he did.

"Oh hey, Tobio-kun. How nice of ya ta join us." He was giving him one of those charming smiles that would make all his fangirls swoon and tried his best to ignore Kageyama`s unimpressed stare that followed. He hadn't asked him if he could call him by his first name, but he couldn't help himself. It had just slipped out. But since Tobio didn't comment on it, Atsumu figured that it should be fine. The young setter just nodded as a form of greeting. Alright, he could deal with that, Atsumu thought woefully.

"Yeah, I invited him over. We had bumped into each other on our break and started talking. Turns out he is pretty alright.", Hoshiumi said as he swung his arm around Tobio`s shoulder. Atsumu's smile started to feel a little bit forced as he watched the setter sitting in front of him tensing up in pure discomfort. After an additional pat on the back, the ace had returned to his food clearly oblivious to the other's disconcertment.

"Is that so? I don't think we've gotten around to talking that much yet. How do ya like training camp so far?", Atsumu said to the younger setter. He wanted to start a conversation with him, so he chose an easy starter. Volleyball. He also purposefully omitted to mention their altercation that had transpired just about an hour ago. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same so he decided to just follow along. Tobio furrowed his brows like he was thinking hard before replying to him.

"It is something else. Only playing with and against top players is quite different. Exciting.", he said. Atsumu`s smile spread. So he was right about him being rather thrilled than intimidated by the others here.

"It is, isn't it? But ya've had a fair share of talented players ta play against in the past as well, right?", he continued asking him. Kageyama didn't seem as tensed anymore and wasn't agitated by the things he was saying, so naturally, Atsumu wanted to keep their conversation going. 

"I did.", the first year responded curtly. Short and concise like always, Atsumu mused. He honestly wished he could get a bit more than just a few words out of the other setter, but he told himself to be patient. He`ll come around.

" Who did you find the most threatening?", Sakusa asked. Of course, that would be his concern here. Always keeping track of the competition was something the germophobe did religiously. Maybe that's why he is in the top three. It's not like Atsumu didn't do so himself, too. He was just less obsessive about it. He averted his attention back to the young raven just in time to hear him speak.

"Well, I don't think I have to mention Ushijima Wakatoshi. You probably already know that. Bokuto-san from Fukurōdani was very impressive, too. If you disregard his emo mode.", he said thoughtfully. Fukurōdani made it to nationals this year as a representative of Tokyo if Atsumu remembers it right. But he hadn't looked into them yet. He started to wonder when Tobio had played against them. Weren't they in completely different prefectures? He made a mental note to ask him later about it when he heard Hoshiumi snicker.

"Emo-mode?", the ace asked amused. The corner of Kageyamas mouth curled up for just a second, but Atsumu caught it. He had smiled. And even if it only was for a bit it meant that he was enjoying himself. Or at least he didn't dread talking to them. 

"Yeah, I don't even know what that is all about, but his setter seems to be able to handle him just fine. I don't think I would be able to, to be honest.", Kageyama responded.

"Why is that?", Atsumu asked adding himself back in the conversation.

"I suck at comforting people.", the raven simply stated. Fair enough, Atsumu thought. He could see Tobio struggling with something such as consoling others. He had seen him interact with teammates and although he really does make an effort he is pretty awkward with it. The blond couldn't help but find it cute. He is certain that Kageyama wouldn't appreciate Atsumu calling him that. The image of a flustered Tobio trying his hardest to look mad at the ´insult` made its way up to his head. And with that, he turned his attention back to his bowl of rice in front of him trying to hide his slight blush. 

"Anyone else?", Sakusa asked getting back to his former question. Atsumu was only listening half-heartedly as he was chewing on his meal. That's when Tobio ripped him out of his peaceful thoughts.

"Uh yeah. Aoba Johsai`s setter. Oikawa Tōru. For me, Ushijima-san was the lesser evil compared to that." Atsumu almost choked on his rice. He hadn't expected him to bring up his ex. He reconsidered what Tobio just said. Was it a compliment? But he did sort of call him ´evil`. Was he only referring to his skills? He looked directly at the young setter who had stiffened once again. At least this time it wasn't because of him, Atsumu pondered. All the others were staring at the first year as well probably because he had said that Ushijima was less of a threat to him than this guy. Atsumu was kind of thankful for that since his shock now seemed to blend in with the others. Kageyama knitted his eyebrows together but whatever he seemed to be confused about cleared itself up rather quickly. "But maybe that's just because I am a setter, too.", he added.

"Is he that good?", Komori asked. Atsumu didn't really feel like hearing Tobio raving about his former boyfriend's skills so he decided to answer this question himself.

"Yeah, I've seen the dude play. Pretty impressive. Still think I'm better tho.", he said. He definitely was being petty, but not in a way that would be out of character for him. He would have responded like that if it had been any other setter, too. Probably.

"Sure you are.", Sakusa deadpanned.

"Rude. Tobio-kun please tell this roach that I'm the better setter.", he said crankily. Sakusa whipped his head around to look at him with a furious glare as soon as those words had left his mouth.

"Did you just call me a roa-" 

"Hush. Roaches don't speak.", the setter interrupted the enraged germophobe who was gaping incredulously at Atsumu. Hoshiumi snorted and Sakusa closed his eyes taking a deep breath before he collectedly returned to his lunch. Kageyama was still seemingly searching for words as he continuously opened and closed his mouth again.

"Ehm. Well, I haven't seen you play long enough nor have I seen you with your own team so I don't really think I can be the judge of that. But... you do remind me of him.", he responded after a few of his attempts at speaking. In the end, he had turned quieter. Atsumu's smile disappeared. Did Tobio just say that he reminded him of Oikawa? His ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that couldn't be good. Perhaps he was only talking about them as setters, he encouraged himself. But the tone in which he had said it indicated otherwise. He snapped out of his thoughts in order to respond when he saw Kageyama giving him a concerned look. He hadn't been hiding his dismay well, had he? Hoshiumi's laughter and Sakusa's pleased expression were answer enough.

"Or in other words. You suck and he indeed is better than you.", the white-haired ace said between laughs. 

"I didn't say tha-"

"It's alright Kageyama-kun. You don't have to be nice to him out of pity. God knows he could use being humbled every once in a while.", Sakusa cut in. At least Tobio had attempted to disagree, Atsumu tried fortifying himself.

"Especially now that Osamu-kun isn't here to do that job.", Hoshiumi added. Again, what is it with them teaming up? Atsumu finally wanted to speak out against this sudden attack against him, but Kageyama was faster.

"Osamu-kun?", he asked. Was he trying to change the subject? If so, Atsumu really didn't mind. Although talking about his brother wasn't necessarily something he was thrilled about either. It just reminded him of their call from just a few minutes ago. It made him feel weird about the whole thing.

"My twin.", he responded to him. Kageyama's eyes widened at that.

"You have a twin, Miya-san?", he asked curiously. Atsumu internally cringed at how polite and formal Atsumu's last name had sounded coming from Tobio.

"Yeah, looks just like me. Just with grey hair and uglier.", the older setter retorted trying to conceal his frustration.

"Who allowed you to have that big of an ego? Please tell me, I want to punch them.", Sakusa sighed. Hoshiumi laughed again and even Komori was now grinning. Atsumu looked over to Kageyama only to see him smirking slightly as well. That was enough to make him forget about the spiker`s taunt and instantly lit up his mood.

"I love how you exclusively choose to be funny for bullying purposes.", Hoshiumi snickered. 

"Fan behaviour if ya ask me.", Atsumu said a smirk of his own making its way up to his face.

"Nobody asked you.", Sakusa retorted. So he was still being petty because of the roach thing. Atsumu rolled his eyes.

"Go perish.", he said still grinning pugnaciously. Komori groaned in defeat.

"See what I have to deal with here, Kageyama-kun? I'm so glad someone reasonable is here to save me from those idiots.", he said. We are still here ya know, Atsumu wanted to say, but let it be. He had more important matters to take care of right now. Like flipping a cackling Hoshiumi off. Kageyama just shrugged.

"You should see my team. We are way worse than that.", the setter replied. 

"Is that even possible?", the libero asked.

"You would be surprised.", he plainly said. That caught the other's attention. 

"Now I wanna know.", Hoshiumi insisted. Atsumu was interested in Karasuno`s group dynamic as well. Not because he cared much about the team in general, but because Tobio was part of it and also because he seemed to be willing to share some personal stories about him and his team with them. Which looked very much like progress to Atsumu. They were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, Tobio-kun. What have ya guys done? Did ya almost burn down the gym?", he jokingly asked. At his second question, he looked over to Kamemodai`s ace and knowingly raised one of his eyebrows.

"Come on! That was one time!", said ace exclaimed and threw his hands up in feign innocence. Atsumu just shook his head chuckling slightly.

"Who in their right mind thinks setting a volleyball on fire is a good idea?", Sakusa chimed in. They all knew Hoshiumi was unpredictable and were pretty much desensitized to all the shit he does, but sometimes he still manages to surprise them. Lighting a volleyball on fire and attempting to spike it, because his new attack would look ´way cooler` that way was one of those times. Thankfully his teammates had quickly grabbed the fire distinguisher and had put down the fire. They all had a video of it saved on their phone. And they wouldn't let Hoshiumi forget about it.

"It was a lapse of judgment", he tried defending himself. Atsumu laughed hard at that. This guy sure is something else.

"A laps of- You know what I am not even gonna bother.", Sakusa said and grabbed his chopsticks to continue eating. 

"Okay, maybe we are not that bad after all.", Tobio concluded. He was grinning slightly with clear amusement glistening in his eyes. That reminded Atsumu that the raven had said something about his team earlier.

"Was there something ya have done?", he asked him. Kageyama's grin deepened and Atsumu couldn't decide whether he looked terrifying or disgustingly adorable.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing compared to arson." Atsumu chuckled at that. "But I did knock down the vice principles toupee with a volleyball on my first day of school." It was quiet for a few seconds before they all broke out in laughter. Even Sakusa was looking entertained by that.

"Ya did what?", Atsumu asked trying to get a hold of himself. 

"That is hilarious! What did he say?", Hoshiumi added still laughing as well.

"I don't really remember. But he did turn really red. I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger. I think it might have been a good mix of both.", Tobio replied which only cracked up Hoshiumi and Atsumu even more. 

"And you didn't get expelled?", Komori asked disbelievingly.

"Thankfully I did not since it was an accident. But I had to sit out on practice.", the first year replied. Atsumu could practically see Kageyamas grumpy expression and pout whilst standing outside Karasuno`s gym. He smiled fondly at that thought.

"A little troublemaker, are we Tobio-kun?", he teased. Komori shot a questioning glare up at him. Huh. What did he do?

"As if you are any better Atsumu-kun. Doesn't Suna-kun have this video of you-"

"I don't know what ya are talking about.", Atsumu quickly interrupted the libero. He didn't even know what video he was referring to exactly, but he knew it couldn't be good. Capturing all of his most embarrassing moments was one of Suna`s favourite hobbies and he didn't necessarily need them to be exposed in front of Tobio. But Komori didn't seem to get the message and continued.

"The one where-"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.", he cut him off once again. He put on a nervous smile and looked next to him where Sakusa was sitting. To his surprise the spiker was already gazing at him a mischievous grin appearing. 

"Do you mean the one where he was throwing onigiri at his brother? Or the one from the day when he brought a chicken to the training? Or-", Sakusa started listing.

"How do ya even know about them!?", Atsumu exclaimed. He was too shocked to cut him off earlier. Seriously who else had Suna shown those videos to!?

"I got Suna-kun`s number. And he really loves embarrassing you, you know.", he replied.

"I´ll definitely have a talk with him when I get back.", he said gruffly. Not like he would listen anyway, he mused. Why doesn't his team understand the concept of privacy? It is so obvious Suna favors Osamu. He never sends humiliating videos of him to others outside the team. It is so unfair.

"You brought a chicken to practice?" He vaguely heard Tobio`s voice say over the small tantrum he was having in his head. Shit, Tobio. He quickly yanked his head up at him.

"Look, I can explain! I was on my way when I found it on the road all alone and abandoned. I couldn't have just left it there. And it was so cute.", he rambled. That's when he saw the amusement in Kageyamas eyes and immediately calmed down. He could easily get lost in those, Atsumu thought.

"Did you at least give it a name?", the first year asked him now. Words couldn't even express the happiness he was feeling right now. Not only was the young setter talking to him and only him, but he was also not judging him and instead asking him what he had named the fucking chicken he kidnapped. Can he get any more perfect? Sakusa was now giving Kageyama a disturbed look and started speaking.

"Why would that even be impor-"

"Of course I did. Who do ya think I am. Some kind of heathen?" Needless to say, Atsumu had ignored Sakusa's attempt at questioning Tobio and had gleefully responded to the young raven.

"Well, what did you call it?", Kageyama followed up. At that Atsumu`s cheeks started flushing a little bit. He had dug this hole himself, he figured. 

"Before I say it ya gotta promise not ta judge.", he said. He knew that he wouldn't get out of this one so he just accepted his fate.

"I promise.", the younger setter assured him. The others were watching the both of them waiting for Atsumu's response. Well, except for Sakusa who was eating his curry clearly unbothered.

"Oh, this oughta be good.", Hoshiumi said grinning widely.

"I named it Dora the eggs-plorer." Tobio`s jaw dropped a bit. And after a few seconds of staring at Atsumu in disbelief he...started laughing. Actually laughing. It wasn't anything over the top and sounded more like a deep chuckle. But it was perfect and it fitted Tobio so much it was unreal, Atsumu thought and made it his mission in that exact moment to be the one making him laugh like that more often in the future. 

"That is so bad.", Tobio giggled. Atsumu smiled and couldn't help but feel like a middle schooler all over again. It was Tobio`s fault. If he would just stop being so stupidly cute he could focus and avoid making a fool of himself. 

"Seriously. What is wrong with you?", Sakusa asked. He sounded exhausted. Atsumu slowly started regaining his composure thanks to the germophobe and put on a pout.

"Hey, you promised no judgment!", he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Miya-san.", Tobio responded earnestly, but Atsumu could see him trying to contain his grin. 

"Don't ya worry Tobio-kun. Ya are forgiven. The rest, however ..."

"I didn't promise shit.", Sakusa stated. Hoshiumi nodded at that.

"And honestly what else did you expect? I don't think I've heard a dumber name for a chicken.", he added. Atsumu gave the ace a roguish look as soon as he heard that.

"Stop. Don't make it a challenge for him.", Sakusa implored. 

"Oh, it's on.", the setter said completely ignoring the germophobe`s plea. Atsumu and Hoshiumi started looking each other straight in the eyes deeply focused.

"For fucks sake.", the top three spiker muttered.

"Ha! Got one! Chick Norris.", Atsumu yelled after just a few seconds of silence.

"Oh hell no we are not doing this.", Komori said. He was like Sakusa not having it. But this didn't seem to bother the other two since they kept going.

"Or wait... Chikira!", Hoshiumi responded loudly.

"Abra-hen Lincoln.", Atsumu continued after saying to the other that that was a ´good one`.

"Motherfucker.", Sakusa cursed not really sure who or what he was insulting. Tobio started smiling mischievously.

"Don't you mean Mother Clucker?", he asked. They simultaneously turned their heads towards the first year in shock. Did he just participate in their dumb contest? Okay, this was definitely a win. The doubts in the back of Atsumu's head slowly started fading. He just needed to be patient. 

"Kageyama-kun? You too? I feel betrayed.", he heard Sakusa say. 

"That was wonderful. I will savor this moment for all eternity.", Hoshiumi, who was at this point cackling again, said. 

"Tobio-kun ya should have sat with us way sooner. This is great.", Atsumu stated with the most honest smile he could muster. It was basically an invitation to sit with them from now on and they all knew this. Therefore he felt relieved when he saw Tobio smiling slightly at him. 

"You are going to corrupt this poor child.", Komori interrupted them ruining the little moment they were having. 

"Not true!", Atsumu exclaimed whipping his head back to the libero.

"Yeah, we're are a great influence.", Hoshiumi added. 

They had talked like that for the rest of lunch. But at the end Atsumu and Kageyama had slwoly drifted off and had started talking more with each other rather than the whole group. The more he talked to the younger setter the more he wanted to get to know him, to hear his voice and his stories. They were pretty similar when it came to their interests he quickly noticed. Both of them were completely dedicated to volleyball and their position as a setter. Their love for animals was also something they had in common. Atsumu had gladly listened to Tobio eagerly sharing stories from his first visit at the zoo and had even tried consoling him when he had seen his dejected expression as he was talking about cats, which he found out were the ravens favourite, and how they didn't really seem to like him. He was glad to see the first year letting his guard down around him a little and promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to break this small amount of trust Tobio was showing him. They kept talking for about half an hour when Hoshiumi patted him on the shoulder and told him they were going to their dorms. When had they all even left the table? Had he been that engulfed in his conversation that he hadn't even noticed? He just nodded in response and turned back to Tobio. 

"We should probably go as well. The cafeteria is going ta close soon.", he told him. He didn't really want to leave, but he knew that they had to stand up and bring their trays back before the lunch lady would kick them out. 

"You are right.", Kageyama agreed and stood up. "Do you know how long it is until our next practice?" Atsumu looked at the clock hanging at the wall and thought for a second.

"We still have an hour and a half left.", he responded.

"Oh, ok.", the young setter said. Atsumu dreaded this. He wanted to continue talking to Tobio. That's when his impetuousness took over.

"Do ya maybe want ta come ta my dorm with me?", he asked. The first year was just staring at him now with open eyes. He mentally slapped himself. Was this the wrong move? He started nervously playing with his hand looking everywhere, but Kageyamas eyes. He had the strong urge to backtrack here and so he started rambling his accent even stronger than usual due to his uneasiness. "Well, of course, ya don't have ta. I just... I know I probably would get bored all alone and ya had mentioned that ya enjoyed watching Ghibli movies when ya were younger so I thought maybe we could watch one. Or if ya don't want ta we could-

"Sure. It's been a while since I've last seen them. How about we watch _Tonari no Totoro?"_ , Tobio cut him off, saving Atsumu from trailing off even further. Atsumu finally looked back up in those mesmerizing dark blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright, let me just bring those back", he said grabbing both their trays and walked towards the counter. This had turned out way better than what he had expected, he happily thought as he saw Tobio waiting for him at the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was today's chapter. Finally, the both of them had a proper conversation and got to know each other a bit. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it and if you would like a chapter from Kageyama`s POV as well I am always open for suggestions. I hope you have a great day!  
> Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so this was the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it. This was so fun to write and I am planning on finishing it. Let me know what you guys think I am always open for suggestion. Love y'all :))


End file.
